<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloud, Don't be Selfish by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612422">Cloud, Don't be Selfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fix-It, Gen, Mid-Canon, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, POV Cloud Strife, Pre-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Selfish, Sharing, Video Game Mechanics, canon complaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud, other people would like to rest too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cloud, Don't be Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A nuisance from the Remake. It would be so easy to work around too...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bench. Finally. Cloud strode towards it, ignoring the vending machine. A shift his sword out of the way and he eased down. Blessed relief. Until the prod in his side.</p><p>"Move over!" Aeris prodded his side again. "C'mon. You're taking up the whole thing!" She tapped his leg with her boot. With a grumble Cloud shifted over - and at another tap brought his legs closer together. "Better." Aeris shuffled right into his personal space. She patted the seat. "Tifa? Join us won't you?"</p><p>Tifa took the offered position. Aeris slung her arms around both of them. "This is nice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>